


All My Homies Hate Agni Kais

by Odium333



Series: Zuko is sad hours [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon typical child abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sokka (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Sokka is super smart guys.. please :(, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko’s Scar (Avatar), agni kais, cause ya know Zuko exists and is traumatized, implied/ referenced child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odium333/pseuds/Odium333
Summary: Sokka knows Zuko doesn’t mean to patronize him but he had spent so much of his life living in his sister's shadow, being the one that needed to be protected. Zuko meant well but Sokka could definitely beat some old general in an agni kai if Zuko just stopped acting weird and let him fight.Request Fill For emily_ann_1021, full prompt inside.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zuko is sad hours [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895764
Comments: 28
Kudos: 663





	All My Homies Hate Agni Kais

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emily_ann_1021](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_ann_1021/gifts).



> “I had this thought about so Zuko/Sokka are together (everyone knows) and Zuko doing his Firelord thing and Sokka doing his Ambassador thing and someone (probably old dude, Ozai supporter aka the usual suspects 🙄) challenging Sokka to an Agni Kai and Zuko getting really defensive/protective of Sokka because he’s obviously not a fire bender and Zuko would like to just have Agni Kais outlawed anyway?? But Sokka doesn’t get why he’s acting that way because he doesn’t know how Zuko got his scar, and maybe thinks Zuko just doesn’t think Sokka can hold his own in a fight against a bender?? Ahhh that was suuuper long, I’m sorry! 😅”

Sokka hated Fire Nation councils, they were stiff with outdated traditions and unnecessary courtesy. Councils in the water tribes were about bouncing ideas and coming up with a collective solution. They were loud and warm, it was about communication.

It wasn’t like that in the Fire Nation.

As ambassador though, Sokka was expected to attend many meetings alongside the Fire Lord.

Zuko was a small comfort in the palace, a familiar constant in a foreign land but as a ruler seeking peace in a country that had sought war for a century Zuko was rarely free for a casual chat.

The council they were expected to attend today was detailing the reparations of Ba Sing Sae. The Fire Nation economy had taken a swan dive without the colonies to support them and fixing the world took a lot of gold that they didn’t have.

The council room was red, scarlet curtains were draped from ceiling to floor and flames cast crimson shadows on the wall. Every facet of it was arranged to cast Zuko in an intimidating light, to present him as a powerful god, as Agni’s chosen.

Zuko didn’t fit the role of an omnipotent ruler, no 16 year old would, he stumbled over words and his overwhelming kindness and patience towards every single member of the council was infuriating. 

He was a good ruler but an even better man. The Fire Lord had been a position of cruelty for centuries and clearly Zuko’s advisors were struggling to adjust to the sudden change in leadership styles.

Sokka entered the convocation, head held high and his body covered in water nation blue.

The older general’s, Ozai loyalists who had seen too much personal profit from the war to see past their own greed, would sneer at the blue cloaks and the boomerang at his waist. 

Blue was a sign of savagery to the Fire Nation. The colour of a dying people who were weak under the foot of the Agni’s might.

Water Tribe ambassadors had not had a place in the Fire Nation palace for years, Sokka had been the first to step foot in a council in 97 years. 

Everything about him was alienating, blue eyes and tan skin, silks of blue and a boomerang strapped to his waist. 

However lonely it made him feel, a zoo exhibit to the palace staff, Sokka refused to sacrifice his proud nationalism for the Water Tribes just to make some racist generals feel better.

Another thing about the Fire Nation that burnt Sokka with its unfamiliarity was the sheer number of benders and the importance bending played in social conventions. 

Katara had been the only bender Sokka had known for 14 years of his life. It was hard to chose a reaction, flinch from the fire so commonly associated with war or be amazed at the spectacles the master benders were able to produce.

Bending dictated so much of Fire Nation nobility, who got to speak when, who got to eat first. 

  
  


Sokka wasn’t a bender, he couldn’t shift water with his mind or breath fire, but he was smart. He knew how people worked, where to funnel money and what assets the fire nation should develop.

The colour of his clothing or the boomerang calloused hands shouldn’t blind the other men as it did and no amount of Zuko’s support would change the fact he wasn’t respected.

Sokka sat, facing a sour faced man whose name was long forgotten, legs tucked under his butt and hands resting on his knees. Zuko sat at the head of the table looking as exhausted as ever, strands of hair loose from his top knot and bags so deep they looked like bruises under his eyes.

“Now that everyone is here, I would like to reaffirm the purpose of this meeting and go over some other issues we need to tackle,” Zuko swiped a hand over his face “Ba Sing Sae is in need of repair, which means we need more money. Money we don’t currently have available to us.”

The man opposite Sokka scoffed, face twisted in disgust. The energy in the room shifted.

“Why should we cough up more money? If I remember correctly it was The Order of The White Lotus that destroyed the city.”

A murmur of agreement ripples around the room.

“General Teseng, our ancestors have caused so much suffering. It is our duty to set this right. Ambassador Sokka,” Zuko turned to him, smiling lightly but the crinkle round his eyes showed an emotional turmoil that Zuko would never outwardly confess to “Where could we draw the required money from?”

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, briefly glancing at the pages in front of him “Firelor-“

“You can’t be serious! This man is a glorified concubine. The war council will not be disrespected like this!” Teseng cried, arms flying into the air in outrage.

The fires around Zuko rose, flashing dangerously with the Fire Lord’s growing rage but Sokka beat him to it.

“General Teseng,” Sokka hissed, hands curled into fists in his lap “I am ambassador of the Water Tribe. I have been the man of my village for my whole life. I deserve the same level of respect as you.”

“You're a child playing politics. You can’t expect me to take you seriously. Not when the only reason you are here is the Fire Lord happens to like it up the arse!”

“General Teseng-“ Zuko began, fire now scraping the ceiling.

“What did you just say?” Sokka sprung from his seat, knees banging the table in his haste “I don’t want to fix these problems. I know I’m a child but no adult is stepping up so I have to tidy your messes.” Sokka takes a breath, chest heaving with rage.

“And another thing, general, my position on this council has nothing to do with Zuko’s preferences. In case you didn’t know Ambassadors from all four nations have been required at councils discussing international matters since Fire Lord Yosor! It’s because your nation declared war that me being here seems such a foreign concept!”

The general spits across the table, a fat wad of spittle landing on Sokka’s cloak “You ought to be taken down a peg, boy. I challenge you to an agni kai.”

The room goes still. No one breathes.

“I accept.”

Zuko’s fire immediately dies, now mere embers. The room is cast into almost darkness, barely flickering lanterns were the only source of light.

“This meeting is adjourned until a later date.” Zuko says, voice tight “Ambassador Sokka please stay behind for a minute.”

Slowly people begin filing out, chattering in hushed whispers and shakes of the head. Trepidation bubbles in Sokka’s stomach, acidic and hot.

General Teseng smirks as he walks past “See you in the ring, Ambassador.”

Eventually the room is empty and only Sokka and Zuko remain. The silence is deafening.

Sokka lets out a breath “Zuko,” a pause “what the everloving fuck is an agni kai?”

Zuko startles, before letting out a snort. He rubs a pale hand against his eyes, shoulders relaxing as he lets his posture fall.

“Sokka,” Zuko meets his eyes “It’s a firebending duel. You’re not accepting. I will pass a message on to Teseng. I’ve wanted to make them illegal for a while now but-“

“Wait, why can’t I fight?”

Zuko stops, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed in obvious confusion. “Because.. you’re not a firebender? Sokka can we talk about this later, I have another meeting with General Fong in a few minutes.”

Sokka shrugs, mildly annoyed at his boyfriend's busy schedule. Zuko places a kiss on his forehead as he leaves, a tender smile on his face as he rubs a hand across Sokka’s cheekbone.

“I love you, you know that Sokka?” Sokka nods, allowing a smile to grow on his face “General Teseng is an idiot who should have died years ago. I won't let him hurt you.”

The last sentence stung slightly. Sokka wasn’t a bender, that was a simple fact of life, unchangeable and unavoidable but that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It wasn’t the insult everyone made it out to be

Sokka’s self worth was hard fought but he had found it, he was smart and hardworking and had mastered 3 different fighting styles of the 3 remaining nations.

It hurt that Zuko, someone who he thought could understand the sting of being considered weak, saw him as something in need of protection.

“Let’s talk about it tonight.” Sokka responds noncommittally. Zuko looks confused but nods regardless and sets off to his meeting with General Fong.

  
  


* * *

  
  


That evening, in the security of the Fire Lord’s chamber, Sokka sits and waits for Zuko. His thoughts run a mile a minute, frantic with ideas he is desperate to communicate but unsure of the word.

He runs a hand through his freshly washed hair. It smelt of honey and lychee, the comforting scents of the hair oils Zuko had picked up from the market for him. The thought made Sokka’s heart squeeze, Zuko picking out hair oils for him even though Zuko hated the market and hated strong smells even more.

He places a hand on the silken bed, a texture so unlike the pelt sleeping bags he had slept in for the past year. 

“Sorry,” Zuko appears at the doorway looking sheepish. “I know you wanted to talk but General Fong was being difficult.”

Sokka snorts “Is he ever not?”

Zuko smiles softly, making his way to sit next to Sokka at the end of the bed. He places his hand on top of Sokka’s and squeezes tightly once.

“What did you want to talk about?”

Sokka turns to face him “Why can’t I duel Teseng?” Zuko opens his mouth to respond but Sokka cuts him off “I know I’m not a firebender but if a non bender can be challenged then surely they’re allowed to take a weapon in. I can take a senior citizen in a fight. Except for maybe your uncle, he’s super buff.”

Zuko huffs a laugh before his face drops again “Sokka, I need you to understand, agni kai’s are dangerous”

“I know they’re dangerous, Zuko! But I’m powerful; I don’t need you to protect me.” 

The firebender shakes his head “Please Sokka, understand, I don’t want to see you hurt.” His voice takes on a near desperate tone “I will tell Teseng that you have changed your mind.”

Sokka explodes, anger bursting from every crevice “I haven’t changed my mind! He’s an asshole that needs a good public humiliation. I’m not weak and I’m not some turtle duck for you to baby!”

Sokka turns to leave, shoulders shaking in rage. “I will stay in a different room tonight. I thought you would understand, Zuko.”

His anger cools, no longer magma seeping through his veins but ice, cold and hard. 

Sokka makes it to the door before Zuko speaks up again, voice desperate, taking on the same sickening tone it did after countless nightmares and panic attacks, helpless and pleading.

“Sokka, wait!” Sokka hesitates at the door frame, “I don’t think you’re weak I just- I don’t think you understan-“

“I understand, Zuko. Of course I do. It’s dangerous and I might get hurt but he was horrid Zuko. He called me a concubine! Do you know how much it stings to have someone say the only reason you have any worth is that you’re dating the Fire Lord? I can take him in a fight, I have the right to prove myself.”

Zuko’s mouth opens and closes, silent words dying on his lips. Before finally he manages to speak.

“I got my scar in an agni kai.” Zuko’s voice is choked, wet with tears and for a second, Sokka can feel his heart stop.

He looks back at the Fire Lord alone on his silken bed, takes in the crimson that mars the left side of his otherwise ivory face.

Now he is actually observing the scar, he can see the five points where fingers would be and the darkened red where the centre of the palm would rest over Zuko’s eye. Sokka feels sick.

Bile builds up in the back of his throat.

“Zuko-“ Sokka begins unsure how to proceed in such uncharted waters.

Zuko pats the bed next to him, an invitation to sit that Sokka complies with easily. They join hands almost immediately, two pieces of a puzzle clicking together like its the most natural thing in the world.

“I spoke when I shouldn’t have in a war meeting, spoke out against some old general who proposed some barbaric plan. My fath- The Fire Lord commanded I duel in an Agni Kai to regain my honour.”

Sokka almost screams with rage, the images of a teenage Zuko, still barely scratching puberty dueling an experienced general. Zuko, hopeful and trusting in his father, being burnt horrifically for the crime of being too fucking kind for his agni forsaken father.

“I accepted of course. I was even more headstrong then, eager to prove myself I suppose. I got it wrong though” Sokka startles, eyes flashing with confusion “I had spoken out in the Fire Lord’s chamber so-“

Sokka throws up, bile and saliva bursting through his lips. His body is hunched, fingers gripping the bed sheets so tightly he is almost nervous they will rip. Zuko rubs a hand across Sokka’s back, warm and comforting.

Understanding Zuko had been his mission for a long time but now that he did all he could see was Zuko begging on his knees (because no why would kind, trusting Zuko ever fight his father) for a forgiveness that would never be granted.

“I’m sorry,” Zuko mutters “you did not need to hear that.”

“Zuko,” Sokka lets out a pained whine.

He smiles earnestly as he continues to rub his slim hand up and down Sokka’s back.

“I refused to fight him and now I have this.” Zuko gestures faintly at the scar, turning away slightly, closing himself off.

Sokka sighs, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek “Zuko, you should have just told me sooner.” He hesitates a moment “I’m sorry.”

Zuko opens his mouth to protest but is quickly cut off by a raised hand. “I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions, the problem about having a strategist’s brain is it works so fast sometimes I don’t even have time to actually process what I’m thinking.”

They both smile gently at each other, faces half lit by the candle light of the Fire Lord’s chambers. Suddenly so certain about their place in the world.

“I never doubted you were strong, Sokka, but you’re also kind. Too kind to stand in an agni kai ring and permanently scar an old man.”

“I dunno, Teseng is a right foul piece of work.” Sokka squints his eyes with distaste but he knows Zuko is right. 

“I might need to pick my council more carefully. Maybe discharge a general or two.”

Sokka laughs quietly at the understatement, all-consuming love pumping through his heart as he takes in the man beside him, dark hair falling loose and golden eyes flickering with candle flames.

The two grip each other's hands, resting on the bed. The hold is tight, hands clasped like a tether.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
